Phantom Hedgehog
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Eggman teams up with Napoleon to conquer the universe! It's up to Sonic, Phantom R, & their friends to prevent them from doing so! Rated K plus for mild language & fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog & Rhythm Thief are owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Hedgehog, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my fifth fanfic! I've noticed that, in the Rhythm Thief crossovers section, that there was no Sonic the Hedgehog/Rhythm Thief crossover. I've always wondered why no one has **_**ever**_** done this yet. Well, I'm the first one to do it! Set during the time when Phantom R was still searching for secrets about his father in Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure, this is Phantom Hedgehog!**

**Mobius…**

Sonic, a blue hedgehog, was at the base getting bored. He yawned, & then he asked, "Is there another world that we haven't been to?"

Tails, a two-tailed yellow fox, answered, "Well, according to my world scanner, there isn't one we haven't been to."

"Damn! I really want to explore another world! Wake me up if you actually _do_ find another world," said Sonic, as he was about to fall asleep. Suddenly…

"Sonic! My scanner found something!" Tails shouted.

"Oh, good," Sonic said. "Where haven't we been to?"

"It's name is Paris," Tails answered.

"Paris, huh? I've always wanted to go to Paris. Let's use the transporter to go there!" Sonic commanded. He & Tails get into the transporter **(it looks like the TARDIS from Doctor Who, except it's colored black & the inside looks like an elevator) **& transport to Paris.

**Paris…**

Phantom R, a young man who is a dancer by day & a thief by night, was searching for more secrets about his father. When suddenly, he sees a light appear in a far off distance, & then disappear. He asked himself, "What was that?" He & his dog Fondue go off searching for where that light came from.

"Well, here we are," Tails said to Sonic.

"Wow! This looks beautiful," Sonic said to himself.

Phantom R & Fondue show up & see them. "A blue hedgehog that stands on two feet & can talk? And a two-tailed fox who that can do the same? And they both wear white gloves & red shoes? Who are they?" he asked himself. "We should probably get closer & ask them, Fondue."

"Woof!" Fondue barked in agreement.

"Alright, let's go," Phantom R said. He & Fondue run up to Sonic & Tails.

"Who are you guys?" asked Sonic.

"Well, first of all, who are _you_ & how did you get here?" Phantom R asked Sonic.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic answered.

"And my name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails," Tails said.

"The name's Raphael, but I'm mostly known as Phantom R," Phantom R said. "And this is my partner Fondue."

"Woof!" Fondue barked.

"Now, where did you two come from?" Phantom R asked.

"We came here through this transporter," Tails answered, showing Phantom R the transporter. Suddenly, they hear an evil laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho!" It was Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, an evil scientist with a crazy mustache. He was flying on his hover machine from the Sonic games.

"Eggman!" Sonic & Tails shouted.

"Who's Eggman?" Phantom R asked.

"An evil scientist that plans to conquer the world!" Tails answered.

"Woof! Woof!" Fondue barked angrily.

"So I see that you've transported to Paris too, Sonic!" Eggman shouted. "Well, I've teamed up with an evil man named Napoleon to conquer Paris, & then the universe once I'm done with you & your friends! Try & defeat us if you can, Sonic & Phantom R! Ha ha ha ha!" He flies away.

"Napoleon?" Tails asked. "Isn't he…"

"It doesn't matter! We have to stop them from invading the world!" Phantom R shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Sonic, as he & his friends ran off to prevent Eggman from dominating the world.

**And that's the first chapter. I'd also like to tell you that this is a re-telling of Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure, which is why I set this fanfic's time between the events of the game. Will Sonic, Tails, & their new friends defeat Eggman? Will Phantom R find secrets about his father? Find out soon! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom Hedgehog, chapter 2

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my fifth fanfic! For those of you who have read the fourth chapter of Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, you can tell that I've calmed down a lot right now. And for those of you who haven't, you're going to have to read that story to find out. But enough of that, let's get on with Phantom Hedgehog!**

Sonic, Phantom R, Tails, & Fondue were running towards Eggman & Napoleon to prevent them from destroying Mobius & Paris. Suddenly, they see a red echidna in their path. He was fighting an army of orange round-bodied robots.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted.

"I have no time to chit-chat, Sonic! I have an army of robots to destroy!" Knuckles replied loudly.

"Can't we help him?" Phantom R asked Sonic & Tails.

"He likes to fight alone," Tails answered.

"Alright… if that's what he wants…" Phantom R said.

**5 minutes later…**

A bigger army of robots appeared. Knuckles started getting worn out. "Guys, I need your help NOW!" he shouted.

"Finally, we get some action," Phantom R said, annoyed by the 5 minute wait. Knuckles continues using his energy to punch the robots, Phantom R jump-kicks the robots, & Sonic spins through the robots.

"Yeah! Keep going!" Tails shouted, cheering Sonic, Knuckles, & Phantom R.

"Woof!" Fondue barked excitedly.

After all the small robots were destroyed, a bigger one appears. "Are you ready?" Phantom R asked Sonic & Knuckles.

"Ready!" Sonic & Knuckles answered in unison.

Sonic & Knuckles curl into balls, & Phantom R grabs them. He throws them into the air & kicks them high into the sky like his feet were baseball bats. Sonic homing attacks through the robot's chest, & Knuckles gets closer to the robot's head & punches it off. The robot short circuits & explodes.

The giant robot was destroyed. "Yes! We did it!" Phantom R shouted.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted.

"We crushed those robots!" Knuckles shouted, feeling victorious. "By the way, who are you?" he asked Phantom R.

"I am Phantom R," Phantom R answered. He pointed at Fondue & said, "And that's my partner, Fondue."

"Woof!" Fondue barked.

"The name's Knuckles the Echidna," Knuckles said, introducing himself to Phantom R.

"How did you get here, Knuckles?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"I came here because I heard that Eggman is here! And I want to kick his butt & prevent him from destroying Mobius!" Knuckles answered.

"He'll destroy Paris too," Phantom R said to Knuckles.

"We have to stop him!" Sonic shouted. "Let's go!"

**And that's the second chapter. I know it's short, but I've got LOTS of other work to do! I have the second chapter of Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord and a Mario/Happy Tree Friends/Regular Show crossover for Fanfiction, & The Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic Christmas Special Starring Sonic & Gumball and a Nintendo Power Tribute for deviantART. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom Hedgehog, chapter 3

**Hello, & welcome to the third chapter of my fifth fanfic! This is the second story you will see me update today! The first was Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, & now it's Phantom Hedgehog! Next, I'll be updating Rhythm Thief & the Time Lord, & then Sonic & Gumball: Origins! I have a big day of updating today, so I hope you enjoy this one!**

Sonic, Phantom R, & the others are looking for Eggman & Napoleon. Suddenly, Tails sees a note on the ground. "Guys, look! I found a note on the ground!" he shouted.

"A note?" Sonic asked. He & the others ran back to Tails to see what it says.

"What does the note say?" Phantom R asked Tails.

Tails reads the note out loud. "The note says, "In the city." What sense does that make? What city?"

"Guys! Over here!" Knuckles shouted. He found another note.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Phantom R asked.

"It's another note," he answered. "It says, "Behind the wall right in front of you." Let's see what's behind this wall," Knuckles walks behind the tower to see what's there. He sees a child detective behind the wall. The kid kicks the soccer ball he had, & the ball hit Knuckles in the face, forcing Knuckles back. Then he fell on the ground.

Everyone gasped. "Knuckles!" Sonic shouted. He ran to Knuckles & saw the kid that hit Knuckles with the soccer ball. "Hey, kid! What did you do that for!?" he shouted to the kid. "And who are you anyway?"

"I am Charlie, & I wish to battle Phantom R!" Charlie answered.

"Not you again!" Phantom R shouted.

"There you are, Phantom R," Charlie said.

Tails facepalmed himself. "Oh man, that rhyming joke was terrible!" he shouted.

"Alright, if you want to battle me, then I'll battle you," Phantom R said to Charlie.

"Good!" Charlie nodded.

They start the battle, kicking the ball back to each other. After about 20 seconds, Charlie kicked the ball softly on accident, making the ball go high in the air, & then Phantom R kicked the ball harder & it hit Charlie. This was repeated 2 more times.

Afterwards, Charlie got tired. "Man… I've had… enough with this…" he said, panting.

"So do you accept your defeat?" Knuckles asked Charlie.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, & those two are Sonic the hedgehog & Tails the Fox" Knuckles introduced.

"Knuckles… does the name come from the spikes of your gloves?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but they are sharp, so be careful not to mess with me, or I'll punch you in the face & you'll bleed," Knuckles answered.

"So what are you three up to anyway?" Charlie asked Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles.

"We came here because two evil guys are going to destroy your world & ours! We have to stop them!" Tails answered.

"What!?" Charlie shouted in shock. "I won't let them do that!"

"Do you think you can help us out?" Sonic asked Charlie.

"Yes I will!" Charlie answered. "Now let's go!" Everyone continued their quest to stop Eggman & Napoleon, with Phantom R continuing to finds secrets about his father as well.

**And that's the third chapter! I know this story is more Adventure than it is Mystery, but I'll be putting in more mystery in later chapters. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom Hedgehog, chapter 4.

**Hello, & welcome to the fourth chapter of my fifth fanfic! This is the **_**other**_** Rhythm Thief story I will update today, the first being Regular Rhythm Thieves. Before we begin, though, I'd like to point out that last chapter, a user of this site named PhantomRness asked me this question:**

"_**Is marie or amy rose gonna show up?my sis wont stop complaining about it...its annoying.**_**"**

**Well, PhantomRness's sister, you won't have to complain anymore, because this is the chapter where they show up! I hope you enjoy their appearance in this chapter!**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Phantom R, & Charlie were all searching for Eggman & Napoleon. Suddenly, they hear two girls. One was Amy, a pink hedgehog in a red dress. The other was Marie, a girl who plays a violin.

"Phantom R!" Marie shouted, running up to Phantom R.

"Marie!" Phantom R replied. He gave Marie a big hug.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted, running up to Sonic.

"Oh no…" Sonic whined.

"What's wrong?" Phantom R asked.

"It's Amy," Sonic answered.

"Sonic! I was looking everywhere for you!" Amy shouted in glee, hugging Sonic. Sonic was absolutely embarrassed.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Marie asked.

"Well…" Sonic said, explaining why he gets embarrassed whenever Amy shows up.

**Four years ago…**

Sonic was 12 years old. He was at a swimming pool at a Mobian hotel, along with one of his friends Gumball, a pale blue cat. He was being taught by Gumball how to swim without a life jacket. He was wearing black swim trunks, & Gumball was wearing white swim trunks. "Alright, here's how you swim without a life jacket, Sonic," Gumball said. "First, you get you're feet in the water slowly." Gumball demonstrated by getting his feet in the water slowly. "Now you try."

"Alright," Sonic said. When he dipped his left toe in the water, he shivered slightly & moved it back. "That's cold!" he said.

"Just keep it in there for about three seconds," Gumball told Sonic. "You'll get used to it."

"Are you sure of that, Gumball?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just do it," Gumball replied.

Sonic got his left foot back into the water for three seconds, & then he got used to it quickly & put both of his feet onto stairs in the pool that led to deeper water slowly. "There we go," Sonic said.

"Okay, now slowly walk down those stairs," Gumball told Sonic.

Sonic tried to move his right foot to walk down the stairs, but he didn't land the footing safely. He fell into the pool. "HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" Sonic shouted for help.

"Sonic!" Gumball shouted. He jumped into the pool to save him. Sonic fell down into the water quickly. "No! Sonic!" Gumball dove deeper into the pool to try to get Sonic, but Sonic was falling faster than Gumball could swim.

Suddenly, Amy showed up wearing a red two-piece swimming suit. "_Huh? Who's that girl?_" Gumball thought.

Amy swam downward & got hold of Sonic. She swam back up & got Sonic out of the pool. With Sonic out of the water, Gumball swam back up. Amy was doing CPR to bring Sonic back to life. "Come on! Breathe!" Amy shouted. Water got out of Sonic's mouth, but Sonic was still passed out. Then Amy had to give Sonic the kiss of life to bring air back to Sonic. She had to do this three times until she said, "Nothing's working!" She turned her head to Gumball & told him, "We have to bring your friend back the hotel! Maybe then, Sonic will be alive again!"

"Right!" Gumball replied.

**Later at the hotel…**

Sonic was lying on his bed in his hotel room. Then he woke up & wondered, "What in the world happened?" Then he saw Amy in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Sonic blushed, & then he nervously said, "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine…"

"Good to hear you're okay," Amy replied. "You're friend's here to see you."

"Hey Sonic," Gumball said.

"Hey Gumball," Sonic replied.

"Sorry I tried to get you into a pool without a life jacket," Gumball said, apologizing to him.

"That's alright, as long as I'm still alive," Sonic told Gumball.

"You should probably get some rest, Sonic," Amy told Sonic.

"Alright, uh… what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Amy Rose," Amy answered.

"Goodnight, Sonic," Gumball said to Sonic.

"Goodnight, Gumball," Sonic replied as he went to sleep. Amy stood up & walked out of the hotel room along with Gumball, who was gonna go back to the pool. Before she left the room, she saw Sonic sleeping & thought, "_He looks so cute._" She turned off the lights of the hotel room & closed the door.

**Back to the present…**

"You were a female lifeguard at a hotel in Mobius?" Marie asked Amy.

"Yes, & I still have it as a part-time job," Amy answered. "So, are you all here to stop Eggman & Napoleon from destroying Paris & Mobius?" she asked Sonic, Phantom R, & everyone who was with them.

"What? How did you guess?" the whole crew asked.

"We heard about it from the news!" Marie answered.

"Well, in that case, will you two join us?" Phantom R asked.

"Yes!" Marie & Amy answered in unison.

"_Damn!_" Sonic thought, embarrassed about the fact that Amy is joining them.

**And that's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed this long overdue update, as well as the one for Regular Rhythm Thieves! I'll try to update them sooner. If you have any questions, ask me in review of PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
